Identify the nature and source of adolescent women's perspectives on the established medical care system and the impact of these perspectives upon their use of the system for fertility-related services. Identify the specific reasons that may make adolescent women reluctant to use the established medical care system for fertility-related services. Assess the usefulness of a variety of data collection techniques for use with adolescents.